Wireless charging (or contactless charging) technologies may be utilized for charging a battery of an electronic device that uses a rechargeable battery. The wireless charging technologies use wireless power transmission and reception. For example, without a connection of a separate charging connector between a charger and an electronic device, an electronic device may be automatically charged by just putting the electronic device on a charging pad.
For wireless charging, a wireless power transmitter and a wireless power receiver are used. The wireless power transmitter wirelessly transmits power using a power transmitting member, and the wireless power receiver wirelessly receives power transmitted from the wireless power transmitter using a power receiving member. Generally, a coil is used as the power transmitting member and the power receiving member.
The power receiving member may be included in a back side cover (or a back side case) mounted in the electronic device. When the electronic device is put on the charging pad so that the back side of the electronic device is placed on the charging pad including the wireless power transmitter, the electronic device may receive power wirelessly transmitted from the charging pad for charging.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.